Future Guy
"Future Guy" (also known as the humanoid figure) was a mysterious individual who was the leader of a faction in the Temporal Cold War. Fan fiction continuities ."]] Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk In Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk, Future Guy's identity is revealed as Voldemort, the man who killed the parents of Harry Potter as part of a reign of terror which culminated with Voldemort's death in the Battle of Sagittarius IX. The "Future Guy" with whom Jonathan Archer and his crew had repeated encounters had at least one cohort who communicated through time with proxy agents from the past. One of them secured the assistance of Sindareen pirate Tor Vot in the 24th century. Tor Vot, hoping to raise his people out of economic ruin, forwarded tactical information to the Dominion provided by this benefactor in exchange for new riches. Such riches included the cormaline deposits on Makar VI. This Future Guy had the ability to send a pair of starships back through time using the principle of folded-space transport. The major limitation of this time travel approach was that the ships were quickly pulled back into their native time period. For that reason, the "Death star's" strategy was to attack a Starfleet ship to slow it down to turn major battles in the Dominion War, won by the Federation Alliance, in the Dominion's favor. (" The Tides of War, Part I") Star Trek Online Foundry: The Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt Determined to stop the Hobus disaster and the fall of the Romulan Star Empire, a lone Romulan scientist from the 28th century, created a temporal projection machine and interjected at critical points in Romulan history. He guided his Suliban agents into altering the course of history by interfering with Jonathan Archer, in hopes of preventing the founding of the United Federation of Planets. Which would prevent the Hobus disaster as it came about from Romulan experimentation in the late 24th century. (''Star Trek Online'') While unable to coerce Archer, the scientist projected his image the Romulan Senate in 2266 and giving them crucial information. The first, directing them to establish the Klingon-Romulan Alliance in order for the Romulan navy to build up it's forces. The second, informing them of a Klingon captain from the future, transporting a serum that could be used to destroy the Klingon species, and eliminate a major threat to the survival of the Romulan Empire. But the events led to the famous Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt, where the Romulans suffered a massive defeat by the Klingon Empire. As he was apprehended by Temporal Agents from the 31st century, the scientist was informed that he provided the means of completing a temporal predestination paradox and was responsible for the end of the Romulan Empire. (Star Trek Online: The Battle of K'lach D'kel Brakt). Bring Back Kirk While his efforts in the 22nd century have been thwarted, "Future Guy" sends Silik to lead a massive fleet of s to attack the core Federation worlds of Earth and Vulcan in the late 24th century. This offensive, however, is defeated by Captain James T. Kirk who, with the assistance of Jonathan Archer, exposes fleet in uncharted space before leading Starfleet in destroying Silik and his base. External link * Category:People Category:Time travel